Your Shelter
by FrameOfHeaven
Summary: After Skye kills someone on a mission, she is unsure what to do with the guilt she is feeling. So she turns to the only person that understands her and can help her cope with the situation..


**Your Shelter 01.01.2015**

**SkyeWard fanfiction ****– Your Shelter **

As of often, Skye was laying in her bed, in her bunk, not being able to sleep. If she was completely honest, she didn't want to sleep either, since every time she closed her eyes, she saw the body of Donnie falling over the railing into the water and she would just wake up in complete sweat crying about what she had done. She wanted to cry but there were no tears left in her. This wasn't the first night she was lying in her bunk this way and it was slowly but surely starting to affect her job. May was starting to notice that she wasn't focused during their training sessions and she was found lying on the Couch snoozing more than once by one of the team members. Even though everyone on the team tried to understand what she was going through and everyone had been very friendly with her, Skye still noticed that they all had judged her in way. Coulson had been over protective and had removed her from all missions in order to give her time to compromise the events, but that made it all worse since she had more time remembering what she did. May told her to just train harder in order to distract herself, but every time she hit the punching bag she saw herself hitting the head of Donnie Gil. FitzSimmons had advised her to just keep herself busy with doing her _hacker stuff_ on the computer, but every time Skye wanted to do it she found herself searching for information regarding the dead body of Donnie or looking through pictures at his Facebook profile. – In fact there was only one person left, at _the playground_, that Skye would know would help her cope with the situation… and this one Person was **Grant Ward. **

* * *

><p>Skye snuck outside her bunk quietly and moved into the control room careful to not wake up the others. She opened the security feed of the basement and took a look through the cameras inside of Wards cell, and there he was… lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Ward has never been someone to be sleeping much, Skye knew that, but finding him to be awake and 3am in the morning surprised her. Before Skye knew what she was doing, she was on her way down towards the basement. She stopped in front of his cell, her head telling her that this was a bad idea, but her body getting dragged over to him. Skye just stood there watching him for at least 10. Min before turning around to get back to her bunk, as a soft voice stopped her in her tracks: "<em>You don't have to leave Skye".<em> She turned around shattered by the words she just heard him say. How could he possibly know she was there? He couldn't have heard nor seen her, since his cell was soundproof and had barrier that prevented him from seeing anything other than a white wall. She stood there in silent for a few minutes, before switching on the audio so he could hear her and answering him: "_How do you know I'm here?"_ - "_It may sound a little creepy and maybe it is, but I can smell your shampoo". _He said with a light smile. - _"That is indeed really creepy, but at the same time not really a surprise to me". _She answered with a light smile on her own after turning down the camouflage of his cell. _"Having trouble sleeping?" _He asked her while looking at her, with a smirk on his face. As he saw the tears in her eyes he immediately stopped smiling and shock was building up inside of him. "_Skye is everything okay? Did I say something wrong? Skye please? Talk to me!" _He shouted with a concerned look on his face while moving as close to her as the barrier allowed him to. She took a step back from the barrier and glanced at him angrily, tears now starting to roll down her cheeks."_That's none of your business! You turned your back on us and are nothing more than a prisoner!"_ She spilled out at him. "_And why would you even care?!" _The tears were now cascading down her face and she looked to the ground not wanting him to see her this vulnerable. The usually so controlled face of Ward was nowhere to be seen and was a grimace of pain with a deep sadness insight of his eyes. "_Why do I care? - Because I love you Skye." _He said in a very low but soft voice. "_You are everything in the world to me and I would do anything for you without any hesitation. Please never forget that. _Wards voice was a soft whisper and his eyes were trying to find the ones of Skye. When she finally looked up and met his gaze, she failed to find the murderer and traitor of a man that had killed many Shield Agents and shoved Fitz and Simmons out of a Plane. All she could see was the Grant Ward that was always there to protect her, the one saying he loved her and she had fallen in love with as well. She moved over to his cell deactivating the barrier between them and pulling herself into his arms, her body ignoring the voice inside of her head that was telling her this was a bad idea. While laying her head against his chest, she immediately noticed herself calming down and all the pressure of the last weeks falling of like it was nothing. _"I killed him. He was just a boy and I killed him." _She whispered against his chest, while pulling herself even closer towards him. He placed a kiss on top of her head and began drawing a slow pattern on her back with his right hand. _"Tell me what happened." _He whispered into her ears while moving themselves towards his bed where he lied down and pulled Skye on top of himself, resting her head on his chest. "_You remember this boy Jonnie Gil, the one with the ability to control ice_?" She asked Ward in a low and sad voice. _"Yes. The one from the Science academy, where we went with FitzSimmons. Why?" _He asked in a calming voice, while still drawing patterns on Skye's back. _"He was brainwashed by Hydra and was threatening to hurt Jemma, when Coulson ordered me to pull the trigger. So I did… and there he was falling over the railing of the boat sinking down to the ground with a bullet shot through his head." _Skye told him with a low voice and shocked tone in it. Ward kissed the top or her head and lifted her chin with his finger, so she would look him into the eyes. "_While this is very unfortunate and I feel really sorry for you, that you were forced to do this, it isn't anywhere close to being your fault. You followed an order of Coulson and also saved someone that is close to you. What you did was the right thing to do, even though I am not happy that Coulson made you do it." _His voice was soft and low, but still definite. _"Will it always be like this?" _She asked him with a low voice, while looking into his brown so trustworthy looking eyes. "_Will it always be that hard killing someone, or does it get easier after time? " - "It will always be hard." _He said, while caressing her right cheek, with the knuckles of his right hand. "_But I suppose it wouldn't be right if it wasn't."_

* * *

><p>After a short time of silence Skye pressed her lips on top of his softly and as he returned the kiss she deepened it until the need of oxygen became necessary. "<em>Thank you, Grant!" <em>She whispered before laying her head back on his chest and closing her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be having nightmares as long as he was with him. Grant kissed the top of her head, pulled her closer and closed his eyes himself. – He knew that they both would be in trouble the next morning and especially he would be blamed, but he didn't care. As long as Skye was feeling better and he could keep her safe, he was willing to pay this price, no matter the punishment.

**The End**

**- FrameOfHeaven**


End file.
